


Falling into Place (Podfic)

by PennamePersona



Series: Clinic AU (Podfic) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humanstuck, Introspection, M/M, no SBurb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is date night for Karkat Vantas and John Egbert. Tonight also marks four months since the beginning of their relationship. Four months isn't an eternity, but it's long enough that the pieces feel like they're fitting together.</p><p>This doesn't prevent Karkat from spending too much time in his head, though. It's a bad habit of his, and tonight, with John so close and everything feeling alright, he can't keep himself from slipping beneath the surface and analyzing what he can.</p><p>It's date night, four months into their relationship, and Karkat Vantas is starting to feel like everything could fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into Place (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to be able to edit this but here it is!! Hope you like it

https://voicespice.com/Player.aspx?c=p&h=4CCCC7FD&j=22FDB

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are golden kudos are nice 
> 
> Pennamepersona.tumblr.com
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
